codegeassfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Burai Zero
Burai Zero — Burai, będący osobistym rycerzem mroku Zero (czyli Leloucha vi Britannia). Został wyprodukowany przez Dom Kyōto w kilku egzemplarzach, specjalnie dla lidera Zakonu Czarnych Rycerzy. Historia Model I Czarni Rycerze otrzymali go w prezencie od Domu Kyōto, wraz z Gurenem i całą armią zwykłych Burai. Niedługo po tym użyto ich po raz pierwszy w walce, podczas bitwy o Narita. Pilotowany przez Zero brał czynny udział w starciu. Gdy Czarni Rycerze wycofywali się, Lelouch uciekając był ścigany przez Lancelota, który zestrzelił jego maszynę, zmuszając go do katapultowania się. Model II Po zniszczeniu pierwszej jednostki prawdopodobnie przystało nowy model, lub naprawiono stary. Zero użył go podczas bitwy w Porcie Yokosuka. W trakcie walki udało mu się uszkodzić Gloucestera Corleii, ale chwilę potem został zaatakowany przez Lancelota, który zniszczył jego Burai, przez co ponownie musiał się katapultować. Kapsuła uderzając w ziemię roztrzaskała się, a Zero na skutek uderzenia stracił przytomność. Model III Pilot przeżył i jakiś czas później otrzymał kolejną jednostkę, którą wykorzystał podczas uwolnienia kapitana Tohdoh. W bezpośrednim starciu brały udział tylko nowe modele Gekka i Guren, a Zero tylko przetransportował odbitego więźnia do jego maszyny. Pojawił się również Lancelot, ale dzięki strategii Leloucha udało się uszkodzić maszynę, ujawniając pilota, którym okazał się Suzaku Kururugi. Nadchodzące siły Brytanii zmusiły Czarnych Rycerzy do ucieczki, mimo to akcja zakończyła się sukcesem. Jakiś czas później Zakon zastawił pułapkę na Lancelota na wyspie Shikine. W celu sprowokowania ofiary Czarni Rycerze zaatakowali lokalne siły. Zero siedząc w swoim Burai z pewnej odległości koordynował walki. Gdy w końcu pojawił się Lancelot zarządzili odwrót. Zero jako przynęta pozwolił się ścigać, aż do pola z zakłócaczów Gefiona, gdzie obie maszyny przestały funkcjonować. Piloci wyszli z Rycerzów Mroku by porozmawiać. Lelouch próbował przekonać przeciwnika do zmienienia strony, ale Suzaku odmówił i dzięki swojej sile pochwycił Zero, czyniąc z niego zakładnika. Chwilę później nadleciał ogromny latający statek, chroniony przez tarcze. Otworzył się dolny właz okrętu, na który wjechał nowy Rycerz Mroku, Gawain i ostrzelał z Dział Hadronowych okolicę, powodując zniszczenie Burai Zero. Przywódca Czarnych Rycerzy przeżył wybuch, a później ukradł Gawaina, który stał się jego osobistym Rycerzem Mroku. Model IV W późniejszym czasie doszło do czarnej rebelii, prowadzonej przez Zero. Wojskom japońskim prawie udało się przejąć Tokio, ale ostatecznie jednak zostali pokonani i w efekcie większość Czarnych Rycerzy trafiła do niewoli. W międzyczasie także Zero został schwytany i trafił przed oblicze Imperatora, który użył swojego geass w taki sposób, że Lelouch zapomniał o swojej prawdziwej tożsamości. Rok po tych wydarzeniach, C.C. wraz z ostatnimi członkami Zakonu Czarnych rycerzy podjęła próbę odnalezienia Zero. W zgromadzonych przez nich resztkach sił zakonu znalazł się jeden egzemplarz Burai jakiego używał Lelouch. Dane Techniczne Podstawowe *Załoga: 1 *Wysokość: 4.56 metra *Waga: 7.53 tony *Napęd: Napęd Yggdrasil, Wkład Energetyczny Dodatkowe *Katapulta Pilota *Sensor Factsphere *Napęd jezdny typu LPS Uzbrojenie *2x montowane w piersi Slash Harkeny *1x karabin szturmowy *2x ochroniarze naręczne *montowane pod torsem działko przeciwpiechotne Źródła *Code Geass:Lelouch of the Rebellion **Taniec Guren **Bitwa o Narita **Shirley na celowniku **Rycerz **Rozkazuję Ci Suzaku Kururugi *Code Geass:Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 **Dzień, w którym przebudził się demon **Plan Niepodległej Japonii **Kontratak na Gallows Kategoria:Rycerze Mroku Zakonu Czarnych Rycerzy